A Tale of Two Heroes
by LittlemissKitty7
Summary: This is my first story, so comments are appreciated, and if you have any suggestions about what I should put in my story and where, please tell me. This is sort of an Aftertale/Homestuck X-Over, and it takes place in 202X. (One year after Frisk fell into the Underground) After the monsters emerge from the surface, they realize that the humans never change. This will not be a 1shot.


Disclaimer: Hello, I am LittlemissKitty7, and i do not own any of the characters in this story. (Undertale belongs to Toby Fox and Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie.)

A Tale of Two Heroes

Chapter 1- New Beginnings

The sun was setting over the horizon, casting a rosy glow over the skyline. Seven figures stood on a ledge on the legendary Mt. Ebott. Toriel, the first figure, spoke first. "Isn't this wonderful?" She asked. Asgore, the last figure, replied with: "Absolutely. I wish this moment would last forever." The third figure, a short skeleton by the name of Sans, Tensed up just thinking about how Frisk could reset at any moment. Frisk reassured him that no more resets would be made, and that he never had to see Snowdin again. He relaxed, comfortable with his new found knowledge. Many conversations were carried through the time it took for the sun to dip below the horizon, most of them however, were aimed at anime like: Mew Mew Kissy Cutie 2: The sequel, Sword Art Online, and JoJo's Bizarre adventure. Alphys and Undyne tried their best to explain anime to Asgore, who was trying his best to understand the ladies' seemingly garbled language. As the seven were chatting about their new life on the surface, a secret government association watched their every move...

Meanwhile, in the CIA Headquarters in Langley, a General was evaluating his troops in the essence of battle. Then, an information specialist who was currently working on Ebott TWP. came into the training area, yelling for the General. He alerted the General to the situation of the monsters, and the General began getting his troops ready for their first assignment. An alarm sounded, and the men grabbed a non-lethal sun guns, flash grenades, and net launchers, along with a few other things like: Muzzles, tranquilizers, and chains, then hopped in three big cargo vans and drove away.

The monsters were enjoying the sunset, until 3 black trucks pulled up at the base of the mountain. Frisk tugged at Toriel's sleeve, and suggested they run from the men. Toriel resisted, and said; "What if they are friendly, my child? They could help us find a new home." Frisk urgently told her that they needed to get out of there. Undyne recognized their weapons, and yelled, "Run! Those guys have guns!" Nobody knew what Undyne was talking about, but they inferred by the tone of her voice, that they were not good, and they really should run away. Papyrus said that they should hide in Asgore's Castle, and each choose a different room in the castle. They dubbed it reasonable, and crossed the Barrier a second time, and split up. About an hour later, the CIA ended up capturing all of the monsters, and took the human caskets in the basement with them. They were all thrown in the trucks, and they sped off towards the direction of Ebott Penitentiary.

Sans ended up in the same van as Toriel, and the others were separated into the remaining trucks. Toriel and Sans sat in silence until Toriel spoke through her muzzle. "Sans, do you think we will ever see Frisk again?" She asked with tears beginning to form in her eyes. "I will make sure of that, Tori." Sans replied, wiping a tear from Toriel's cheek. Toriel lay her head on Sans's hood, and fell into a dreamless sleep. Sans kept watch in case the CIA morons decided to show up again. When they pulled up to the Ebott Penitentiary, the men pulled out the six hesitant monsters, put them in chains, and walked them into their cells, while still paired up.

Toriel and Sans looked around, and examined every inch of their new home.

They were in a spacious cell, with a table, a few chairs, a sink, a toilet, and three beds. There was also a little bin in the corner where food could be stored. A feminine figure sat in the corner, attached to the floor by means of a not-so-short chain. She had orange eyes, grey skin, short, multicolored horns, a blue tail, and even lighter, luminescent claws. She was also dressed in a blue hat, a long dark green trench coat, grey pants, and a black shirt with the astrological sign of Leo on it. She started to twitch when Sans poked her, so he stepped back. She woke up about ten minutes later with such a jolt, she could probably power a third-world community. She sat up, stretched, and rubbed her eyes. After she regained her bearings, she stood up. After she saw Sans and Toriel, she backed up a bit. She had never seen anything like them before! She looked at Sans, then Toriel. She asked politely, "Who are you guys?" Sans replied, "My name is Sans, and this is Toriel. We were put here by means of those dumb buttheads from the CIA." The woman replied, "I know that feeling. Anyway, my name is Nepeta. Nepeta Leijon. Glad to meet you." Sans said, "Good to meet you too. So, have you tried escaping yet?" Nepeta replied, "No, but Equius told me that people have tried, and lost their lives while trying, so I gave up entirely on that idea. I kind of want to live." Sans sighed. "then we'll have to head out another way."

 **Author's note: Hello guys! Littlemisskitty7 here, and I just want to say a few things. If you catch any grammar errors in this chapter, please tell me kindly in a review, and do not use swears in the review. I am only 12. Please hold your swears for YouTube, or at home. Thank you!**


End file.
